Últimos momentos de vida COMPLETO
by AudreyWeasley
Summary: Harry y Ginny vivieron una vida plena y feliz junto a sus hijos,nietos y amigos, pero se acercan los ultimos momentos de sus vidas juntos, de la mano de la vejez, llanto, dolor y angustia. Para emocionarse. OneShot


Deseo que tengan una hermosa lectura. Disfruten. Al final nos encontramos.

* * *

Los años se habían hecho notar en la gran Inglaterra, nuevas generaciones habían llegado, ya nada era lo mismo, la paz estaba en todos lados, no hacia falta luchar contra nadie..Todo estaba bien. Ginny estaba lavando unos platos en su cocina, miró hacia la ventana, sonrío, estaban sus bisnietos jugando con una pelota, y sus nietos adolescentes, sentados debajo un árbol conversando, riendo, y los más grandes charlando sobre Hogwarts…negó con la cabeza sonriente, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado…

El pelo largo y pelirrojo de la menuda Weasley ya no estaba, era corto como lo había tenido Harry en algún tiempo y canoso, su perfecta piel, estaba llena de arrugas, sus manos ya estaban cansadas de limpiar, y su cuerpo de caminar, pero tenía que seguir y no tan solo por sus hijos… Escucho una tos proveniente del piso de arriba, rápidamente se incorporó, dejó los platos y trato de subir lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitía…Cuando por fin llego a la habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente..

- Harry. ¿cariño?...- pregunto temerosa…

- ¡Tengo hambre!- gritaba Harry- ¡tengo mucha hambree!- mientras pataleaba en su cama, Ginny se acercó hacia él y acaricio sus mejillas

- Tranquilo cariño, no va a pasar nada, ya será hora de la cena...- los ojos de Harry comenzaron a derramar lágrimas como un niño, se tapó la cara, y comenzó otra vez a gritar..

- ¡No me quieren, no me quieren! ¡Me quieren matar me quieren matar!...

- Harry por favor cálmate, los niños te van a escuchar quieres asustarlos?...- Harry miro hacia la nada, y lentamente fue callándose… Sus pies ya estaban cansados de seguir y no podían más, su rostro deteriorado su cuerpo malgastado y cansado, sus piernas ya no podían moverse con facilidad, sus ojos habían perdido la vista, y sus recuerdos ya no eran los mismos, si apenas se acordaba de que se llamaba Harry Potter, o que tenía hijos había que agradecer. Era como un niño otra vez.

Ginny miro con tristeza a su marido, suspiro- estas mojado tendré que cambiarte el pañal- dijo acercándose hacia él y desvistiéndolo, hacía tiempo que no usaba magia, ya no tenía sentido para ella. Harry agarro una de las manos de la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me haces? ¿Me quieres envenenar?...-

- No digas estupideces, soy Ginny…- dijo ella ya cansada y angustiada, pero lamentablemente acostumbrada.

- Me duelen las piernas- dijo Harry haciendo muecas de dolor- y la cabeza, quiero morirme no aguanto más.-

- No digas eso, ni se te ocurra decir eso.

- ¿Porque? tú no eres yo para saber lo que siquiera te imaginas el dolor que siento en todo mi cuerpo, si tuviera la posibilidad me mataría ya mismo...- ella lloraba en silencio. Mientras él también lo hacía- quiero morir- era lo único que sabía decir.- ¿tu eres la enfermera cierto?, ¿porque no me das algo?, no quiero seguir viviendo...- le pedía con suplica, Ginny se alejó, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su rostro, no se acordaba de ella hace tantos años, no pudo evitar sentirse una idiota, hace muchas décadas Harry ni siquiera la miraba, y ahora termina igual. Terminaron como cuando comenzaron, para él, ella era una completa desconocida. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, y sus tres hijos estaban allí…

- ¿Mama necesitas algo?.- pregunto Albus…

- No cariño ve, pueden irse si quieren, me quedare con él.

- Pero…¿estas segura?...- ella asintió, sus hijos cerraron la puerta lentamente y los dejaron a solas nuevamente, ella junto las fuerzas que le quedaban, y logro que Harry se sentara a regañadientes con un hechizo la comida estaba en sus manos, y así, iba alimentando al viejo Harry... Ella le daba en la boca su comida, pero el tiraba todo al piso, y lloraba, lloraba de impotencia, por no poder volver a ser el mismo, ni siquiera podía agarrar un maldito tenedor, con un gesto de negación hizo que Ginny dejara el plato a un lado…

- ¿Quieres volver a acostarte?..- el negó- ¿entonces?...

- Quiero ver el álbum de fotos..- la miro, sus ojos verdes rojos, derrochaban tristeza y vacío, Ginny se paró como pudo de su asiento, no se acordaba donde lo había dejado, los años también estaban ganándole a ella y ya no tenía más fuerzas para buscar por la enorme mansión un álbum de fotos, se resignó y fue a buscar su varita, ahora la necesitaría, cuando por fin la encontró…

- _Accio Álbum!...- _Rápidamente el álbum de fotos apareció entre sus manos, ella se sentó al lado de él y lo abrió…Harry la miro, las lágrimas comenzaban a hacerse notar por sus mejillas arrugadas y desgastadas…

- Cuéntamelas…- la anciana lo miro, y se enterneció, su esposo ya no podía ver tan bien, a lo sumo borroso y no había anteojos ni magia que pudiera ayudarlo, ella asintió, abrió el álbum, y sonrió.

- Aquí hay una foto, en la que estás tú de once años, con Hermione y Ron en el jardín de Hogwarts…

- ¿Hogwarts?- pregunto el- ¿Hermione y Ron?- Ginny palideció..

- Tus mejores amigos, Ron era como tú hermano y ella tu hermana la que nunca pudiste tener. - Harry miro hacia el frente, y sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas…

- ¿Y dónde están ellos?...- Ginny guardo silencio mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos chocolate, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su voz apenas podía salir.

- Ellos…ellos murieron- Harry bajo la cabeza, y se agarró el poco cabello que le quedaba en la cabeza y lo tironeo con apenas la fuerza que le quedaba, se sentía impotente por no poder recordarlos, de verdad que lo intentaba pero nada resultaba.- El hace un año, y ella hace cinco por un accidente automovilístico…- Harry la miro.

- Sigue. Sigue por favor…- cambio la hoja…

- Ahora hay una en que tu estas con Sirius, tu padrino, en esta otra estas con Lupin, y ya después se pasa el tiempo, en esta estas con Teddy tu sobrino preferido…-

- El pequeño Tedd-él sonrió y ella también se había acordado de el-

- y en esta estás conmigo, cuando nos casamos- el la miro sorprendido hacía gestos como de esforzarse por acordarse ella bajo la cabeza, con el corazón partido de terminar la vida con él igual que como empezó, con su indiferencia con ella cuidando sus espaldas protegiéndolo del peligro, y amándolo en silencio. Decidió seguir…-en esta estas con tus hijos, Albus…

- James y Lily- dijo el sonriendo.

- Así es querido…

- Y… ¿mis padres?, como eran ellos por favor cuéntame ya no los recuerdo…- se recostó sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, ella acariciaba su pelo…

- No los conocí pero se de ellos. Lily era una pelirroja muy hermosa con unos ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos ¿sabes?. Era inteligente, y por sobre todo te amaba. James era igual que tú físicamente pero era muy molesto, siempre molestaba a los demás pero en el fondo del corazón era muy amable, como tu…- Harry sonrió…

- ¿Y Ron Hermione?.

- Hermione era muy inteligente era tu mejor amiga desde la infancia la querías mucho siempre la protegías y la cuidabas de todos los hombres molestos, estuviste con ella en momentos difíciles. Ron, siempre fue tu mano derecha tu hermano él te cuidaba al igual que tú a él, eran muy amigos.- Harry se rasco la cabeza y bostezo Ginny sonrió

- bien don Potter se me hace que ya es muy tarde y tienes que dormir mañana seguiremos con esto de las fotos y recordando viejas cosas…- Harry no dudo ni un segundo cerro sus ojos y todo estaba tan calmo tan pacifico, Ginny sonrío, lentamente se fue de su habitación cerró la puerta y escucho sollozos de una muchacha se acercó a esa habitación y abrió la puerta despacio estaba su nieta, Morgan con los ojos llorosos y mirando hacia el claro cielo de un atardecer Ginny se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabello la muchacha se asustó pero al verla comenzó a respirar con calma…

Era el calco de Ginny cuando ella tenía 20 años todo en ellas era igual, hasta la misma cantidad de pecas en el rostro. Ginny se sentó a su lado y miro hacia el mismo cielo tratando de oscurecer.

- Abuela, ¿cómo hiciste para que abuelo Harry se fijara en ti?.- Ginny sonrió por la pregunta miro a su nieta y le respondió.

- No fue nada fácil si me lo preguntas estuve seis años tratando de poder enamorarlo.

- ¿Tanto?- pregunto la muchacha sorprendida, la anciana asintió. La joven saco un mechón molesto de su rostro colocándolo atrás de su oreja, cruzo las piernas y se mordió el labio esperando más y más respuestas.

- Si tanto, pero cuando amas esperas.- La muchacha se abrazó a sí misma y otra lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.- que sucede pequeña.

- Es Zabini, con el peleamos y hace cuatro meses que se fue no se dónde está y me da miedo que me olvide que no me ame más…- las lágrimas comenzaron a resurgir en la muchacha y no cesaban. Ginny volvió a mirar hacia el cielo que ahora estaba un poco más oscuro.

- Harry también había desaparecido y más de cuatro meses.- dijo ella despreocupada.

- ¿Enserio?.- su nieta la miro esperanzada, lo sabía por el brillo en sus ojos.

- Así es. Pero volvió y seguía amándome. ¿Sabes qué? Si te ama no te olvidara y volverá a estar contigo.- ambas entraron el silencio Ginny abrió la ventana del lugar su regordeta y encorvada figura no dejaba nada de aquella antigua Ginny tan deslumbrante y hermosa. Cuando abrió esa ventana, una brisa recorrió su rostro, cerro los ojos y pudo acordarse de algunos momentos con Harry aunque ella prefirió acordarse del más hermoso.

Muchos años atrás…/ Flash Back…

Se encontraban en la madriguera solitaria, los Weasley no se estaban, Ginny usaba con un short de jean y una remera corta su pelo largo pelirrojo y suelto alocadamente bailaba al son de la música que en ese momento sonaba mientras con unos hechizos su comida se revolvía y la sal se encontraba con el plato principal, un muchacho de ojos verdes la admiraba desde la puerta y reía cada vez que la muchacha cantaba alguna parte de esa canción no es que ella cantara mal, es más, su voz sonaba tan melodiosa, para él todo de ella era perfecto. Hacia un mes que ellos no se veían por asuntos que Harry como el vencedor de Voldemort había tenido que cumplir pero prefirió quedar así por un rato, admirándola…

En un momento Ginny se paró en frente de la ventana y se quedó callada mientras la música sonaba y se abrazaba a ella misma con delicadeza…

_Cuando sientas tristeza, que no puedas calmar_

_Cuando haya un vacío que no puedas llenar_

_Te abrazare, te hare olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir_

_No vas a caer mientras estés junto a mi…_

El muchacho pudo notar los hombros de la pelirroja subir y bajar rápidamente y unos suspiros que hicieron deducir a este que ella estaba sollozando. Sintió tristeza y unas terribles ganas de ir en su encuentro abrazarla besarla sin poder contenerse y protegerla hasta el final.

Harry pudo haber deducido que estaba pensando en él en la lejanía entre ellos en la distancia se acercó sigilosamente, así ella no notaria su presencia y sin previo aviso la abrazo por detrás de su cintura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha, ella cerro los ojos y sonrió. Y el comenzó a cantarle la canción suavemente.

_Yo siempre te he amado y amor yo estaré_

_Por siempre a tu lado, nunca me alejare_

Ginny comenzó a sentir tantas cosas dentro de ella amor, pasión, ternura locura. Por Dios como lo había extrañado, y cuanto lo había necesitado.

Ella giro hacia él, Harry sonrió miro a la muchacha y sus manos se encontraron con las de la pelirroja el coloco las manos de la pelirroja en su propio cuello y sus manos fueron derechos a la cintura pequeña de Ginny ella sonrió ambos bailaban al compás de la música lentamente y sin dejar de lado el contacto visual. Ella sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso. Lo beso tan apasionadamente como pudo estaba enamorada apasionada excitada, lo amaba eso era todo lo que se necesitaba no había nada más en el mundo que importara tan solo el amor de ellos dos. El beso cada vez fue más profundo las manos de Harry comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Ginny mientras ella juguetonamente acariciaba el cabello de su amado ambos sabían lo que querían lo que deseaban lo que necesitaban y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron hacia la habitación de ella sin dejar de lado los besos y las caricias. Cuando llegaron, el rápidamente y con algo de torpeza la tiro a ella en su cama comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión sacándole la ropa que la protegía de su desnudez, ella también lentamente fue deshaciéndose de la ropa de su amado hasta quedar los dos indefensos entre ellos.

El la miro, los ojos chocolates junto a los verdes se encontraron y no hizo falta hacer preguntas no hicieron faltas respuestas todo se dio por sí solo y tan solo por ese mutuo amor. Se dejaron vencer por la pasión, la excitación, el momento la ocasión y por sobre todo, el amor.

Fin flash back.

Sonrío mientras se acariciaba con delicadeza sus arrugados brazos. Abrió los ojos miro hacia un lado su nieta estaba recostada en la cama, ella siempre era de quedarse con ellos en verano y tenían una habitación solo para ella, Ginny se acercó hacia la muchacha y acaricio su mejilla envidiando la delicada piel los ojos cerrados y con paz el cuerpo juvenil, y una vida por delante que ella ya no tenía. Camino hacia la puerta la miro y se marchó.

Paso por el gran jardín que tenía su casa se acercó a un viejo árbol… _-lo único más viejo que yo en esta casa- _pensó Ginny con resignación. Lo admiro por unos segundos hasta que se acordó de algo y ahogo un grito sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a correr la tierra que había en él y las plantas hasta que dejaron a la vista algunas palabras ya desgastadas sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

_Flash Back_

- Ginny no corras no se vale, ¡eres más rápida que yo!-gritaba Harry mientras trataba de atrapar a su novia.

- Eso te pasa por comer tanto Potter. No podrás alcanzarme no podrás alcanzarme- ella saco la lengua en son de burla el sonrió picaronamente ella levanto una ceja y Harry con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia ella la cual hizo lo mismo pero esta vez él lo logro la atrapo por la cintura, ambos cayeron al suelo riendo sin poder parar y abrazados, cuando dejaron de reírse él la beso ella instintivamente miro hacia el cielo oscuro y se abrigo en el cuerpo de su amado.

- ¿Ginn?.- Volteo para poder mirarla mejor.

- ¿Si cariño?.

- Me amaras por siempre ¿no?- ella lo miro se sentó para mirar mejor el rostro de su amado y negó con la cabeza el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir a mil por horas.

- No, no te amare por siempre. Te amare hasta el último día de nuestras vidas y estemos los dos bajo tierra después de vivir, en la otra vida, siempre te encontrare y serás mío Potter…- el sonrió y ella volvió a recostarse en el pecho de su amado.

- Gin no me dejes nunca tu siempre me diste felicidad…

- ¿Y quién te dijo que lo tenía pensado?. O acaso enloqueciste, tantos años tratando de estar contigo ¿para luego dejarte?. Estas desquiciado. – dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

- Y si- ella lo miro confusa- y si de viejo me enfermo y tienes que cuidarme ¿Lo harás?.

- Con toda devoción cariño- dijo ella sonriéndole y besando su mejilla- no pienses en eso Harry falta mucho piensa en esto- sostuvo la mano de Harry y la coloco en su panza Harry la miro desconcertado, cuando por fin entendió abrió los ojos muy grandes volvió a mirar a su mujer y ella asintió feliz. El acaricio lentamente su (por ahora) plano estomago mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

- Pequeño ¿me escuchas? Soy papa- dijo el mientras la acariciaba - ¿sabes? Cuando salgas de ahí voy a darte todo lo que nunca tuve serás muy amado por papi y mami siempre cuidare de ti y te daremos muchos muchos hermanos.

- Con tal de que no sean 6, sino mama quedara una vaca en unos años.- dijo Ginny el largo una carcajada beso su panza y volvió hacia el rostro de ella lo acaricio de arriba abajo mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, y por último beso su boca.

- Nunca te dejare.

- Yo ni muerta- ambos sonrieron y disfrutaron el momento juntos. Harry se levantó y al mismo tiempo Ginny, luego el la dirigió hacia un árbol.

- ¿Para qué me traes hasta aquí?- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Mira._- _dijo el mientras sonreía. Saco su varita apunto hacia un punto fijo del árbol y lentamente unas palabras se marcaron en el tronco.

_Ginny Weasley._

_Te amare por siempre._

_Harry Potter._

Ella sonrió lo abrazo dulcemente y lo beso con ternura hasta que una delicada brisa veraniega inundo sus cuerpos dándoles a entender que era hora ya de regresar a su casa para comenzar así su vida juntos.

Fin Flash Back.

La anciana Ginny recorrió esas palabras con las yemas de sus dedos abrió la palma de sus manos al sentirlas, cerró los ojos y lentamente fue caminando hacia la salida.

Era una noche fría y estrellada caminaba lentamente como queriendo que el tiempo se tarde aún más ya que según ella el tiempo no le había dado tregua y se había llevado todo tan rápido sus padres sus hermanos sus amigos. Suspiro decidiendo sentarse en unas banquetas de aquella vieja plaza mientras unos niños jugaban con una pelota claro era un barrio muggle. Visualizo la plaza suspirando pero sus ojos se clavaron en unos columpios que estaban a pocos metros de ella.

Flash Back…

- ¡James no corras tanto!- gritaba el enfurecido mientras ella reía, el la miro y frunció el entrecejo- ¿te parece gracioso acaso? Dime ¿por qué te ríes?- ella lanzo una fuerte carcajada y lo abrazo…

- Cariño no te pongas así es niño no va a pasarle nada tiene que jugar divertirse es lo común.

- Mmmm- dijo el mientras seguía mirando a su primer hijo luego miro hacia unos columpios y vio a su segundo hijo Albus se tentó con decirle que no bajara tan rápido que podía lastimarse. Y segundos después bajó su vista y vio lo más hermoso de su vida su única hija mujer Lily con apenas 4 años colorada como el amor de su vida con los ojos celestes como el cielo iguales a los de Ron pensó Harry, ella levanto los brazos y el la alzo lleno de besos su carita frágil y delicada.

- Papi, tu barba me hace picar la cara ¡sácatela!- dijo está frunciendo el entrecejo y rascándose sus mejillas dejándolas coloradas. Ginny río fuertemente.

- De tal palo tal astilla- dijo Harry mientras sonreía a su hija. La pequeña rápidamente desvió la vista hacia sus hermanos salto de las piernas de Harry y fue a jugar con ellos.- ten cuidado Lily.- Ginny lo miro cruzando los brazos- ¿qué?.- Pero en ese instante un señor se acercó hacia ellos era Rolf Scamander

- Harry ¿Cómo estás?. ¡Tanto tiempo!- comenzó a charlar Rolf mientras le daba la mano.

- Bien Scamander. ¿Y tú? Como te trata la vida.

- Bien, como siempre no me quejo- desvió la vista hacia Ginny y sonrió- te ves hermosa Ginny no parece que tienes tres hijos- ella se sonrojo y Harry lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- Ehh amigo era un cumplido, mira aquí viene mi mujer.- Una delicada mujer rubia se acercó a ellos con dos pequeños rubios y ojos celestes Harry los miro y sonrío complacido…

- Tanto tiempo Luna. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien bien Harry.- dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras los niños se escondían detrás de su madre.

Entre conversaciones y conversaciones pasaron los minutos hasta que Lily se acercó al lugar y comenzó a jugar con los pequeños Rolf sonrió…

- Mira Harry van a ir juntos a Hogwarts ¿no sería bueno que terminen casándose?...- Harry lo miro y alzo rápidamente a su pequeña hija

- Ni lo pienses es una niña podrá casarse a los 30 y novio a los 28 si quiero yo.- todos rieron por el comentario de Harry hasta la pequeña niña que no entendía nada pero ella solo se reía porque le daba gracia la risa de los mayores.

Fin flash back…

- Y así termino ocurriendo se casó con Lorcan- dijo Ginny sonriendo con dulzura. Rápidamente se paró del lugar y siguió caminando por las calles de la fría ciudad de Londres mirando caras nuevas jóvenes y saludando a los conocidos..

- ¿Tía Ginny?- dijo Hugo sorprendido, ella lo miro y sonrío.

- Hugo querido ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Paseaba un rato hay problemas en casa y bueno decidí salir un rato. Y tú qué haces. ¿Te perdiste? ¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo a casa?- Ginny enrojeció y le pego en el brazo.

- Ouuch porque me pegas tía ya no tengo diez años.- dijo rojo.

- Soy vieja pero no tonta vete y no me hagas enojar que bastante tengo con mis nietos.

- Yo solo decía- dijo el colorado mientras se refregaba el brazo derecho del golpe.

- Eres igual a Ron, ahora vete.- los ojos del muchacho se entristecieron por la mención de su padre difunto y no dudo en emprender de nuevo su camino mientras Ginny iba pensando- pero mira tú que tengo que aguantar que me traten de vieja decrepita para eso está Harry no yo.- Sonrió por su propio comentario y cuando levanto la vista hacia su frente vio un viejo Hospital y palideció, cerro los ojos por un momento y sus recuerdos volvieron a viajar a través del tiempo.

Flash back…

Ginny estaba desesperada no sabía que hacer ni cómo hacer, estaba sentada en el hospital esperando al médico hasta que apareció. Todos se pararon al mirar a Ginny acercarse al doctor junto con Ron y Hermione, James Albus y Lily palidecieron un poco.

- Doctor dígame por favor y Harry ¿como esta? Dígame la verdad- el doctor bajo la cabeza y negó. Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a aguarse, Ron se agarró la cabeza y Hermione sollozaba.

- Lo siento señora pero lo que le sucede a él no tiene remedio es producto de la vejez y sus aventuras del pasado usted sabrá comprender..- Ginny miro perpleja y se sentó fuertemente en la silla que estaba detrás de ella sus dos hijos mayores se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron por ambos hombros mientras delicadas lagrimas caían en sus mejillas - Lo siento señora le explicare lo que ira pasando perderá la memoria con el tiempo, sus piernas dejaran de responder y lo mismo digo de sus ojos, nosotros sabemos que será un peso grande para usted si quiere podemos internarlo así no tendrá que ocuparse de él.- Ginny lo miro perpleja se paró de inmediato con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y odio en sus ojos.

- Pero que dice, como se atreve.

- Señora Potter comprenda es difícil el cuidado y usted ya es una señora mayor también viven solos sus hijos…

- Por nosotros no diga nada- respondió James enojado- somos sus hijos y siempre los cuidaremos- miro a su madre- mama, podemos vivir juntos yo no tengo problema- Ginny siguió mirando al doctor se alejó de sus hijos y se acercó lentamente hacia el.

- Usted es un incompetente Harry es mi marido y lo cuidare yo, lo elegí para amar durante el resto de mi vida y no me importa lo que tenga lo cuidare porque lo amo ¿entiende? Me parece que usted nunca amo a nadie no sabe lo que se siente amar a alguien tanto como para cuidarlo en momentos así…- El doctor la miro con sus ojos abiertos como plato y su boca a medio abrir- nadie lo tocara ni lo bañara ni nada él es mi preocupación y yo lo cuidare deje de decir tonterías, ya mismo le da el alta y lo llevo para mi casa.

- Pero señora.

- Pero señora nada- dijo ella mientras giraba y se encontraba con la mirada del doctor…-si tiene que morir lo hará entre mis brazos. – Tembló solo con pensar eso. Gracias doctor.

Fin flash back.

Sonrió era valiente si no había dudas, todo paso tan rápido el tiempo no se hizo esperar y ella sentía y además sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo aquí en este mundo. Se sacó el dorado anillo de oro que llevaba en su dedo lo miro y sonrió, apretó el anillo con mucha fuerza y lo beso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una ambulancia llego al hospital le dio intriga por saber que pasaba médicos y médicos llegaban al lugar cruzo la deshabitada calle y se paró cerca de la ambulancia al abrirse las puertas primero salió Morgan, su nieta a Ginny su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por horas, luego salió Harry en una camilla, inconsciente con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Morgan!- la muchacha pelirroja dio la vuelta y miro a su abuela fue rápidamente a su encuentro y la abrazo.

- Dime que paso, que paso con Harry-. las lágrimas comenzaban a resurgir una vez más.

- Nose abuela yo me llegue para ver cómo estaba y no reaccionaba y luego comenzó a gritar de dolor ohh abuela lo siento- dijo mientras lloraba abrazo nuevamente su abuela, Ginny miraba hacia la nada sentía que le estaban arrebatando su vida su otra mitad. _S_oltó rápidamente a Morgan y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hospital detrás del gran amor de su vida cuando llego busco al doctor que siempre atendía a Harry no lo encontraba.

Se sentó en la espera apoyo su cara entre las palmas de sus manos tapando la angustia la falta de ganas de seguir viviendo. Una mano toco su hombro, el doctor estaba allí.

- Señora ya llamamos a sus hijos para que vengan.

- ¿Y Harry?.- el doctor la miro- ¿Donde esta?.

- Quiere verla…

- Donde esta le dije.- el doctor giro y señalo una habitación. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo entro a la habitación dando un portazo y se acercó a un Harry que estaba pálido inconsciente, moribundo. Ginny se acercó lentamente a él tratando de contener las lágrimas, acaricio sus mejillas.

- _O_H Harry no te vayas no me dejes sola no lo hagas no lo soportaría- comenzó a llorar con desesperación sentía que su cuerpo le dejaba de responder que sus ojos ya no daban más de las lágrimas que todo el mundo estaba en su contra que si se iba ya nada tendría sentido si el ya no estaba con ella nada era igual. Acerco su cara a la del anciano Harry conteniendo las lágrimas le dio un beso en la boca mientras las lágrimas mojaban las mejillas de Harry levanto la vista acaricio el poco cabello en él sus mejillas y hundió su cara en la almohada. Harry rápidamente levanto su mano derecha y tomo la de ella. Ella suspiro y ahogo un grito, levanto rápidamente la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amado una vez más como hacia tantos años.

- Ginny.- Ella comenzó a llorar desesperada no quería que se valla aún quedaban cosas por vivir. "Aun no Harry" era lo único que se repetía para ella misma- Ginny por favor…ejem ejem- tosía- no llores cariño- decía Harry mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa…

- Ahora si te acuerdas de mi ¿ah?, que oportuno eres.- el sonrío.

- Perdón si herí tus sentimientos cariño juro que no lo hacia consiente.- ella lo miro

- Ni te imaginas Harry las cosas que pasaron y que tuve que aguantar- el la miro sin entender- me querías dejar sola siempre decías que te querías morir que ya nada tenía sentido. No me amas.- El frunció apenas el entrecejo y la miro.

- No digas eso. Tu sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas además.- su voz era tan suave, y le costaba tanto poder siquiera hablar- tu siempre fuiste mi razón de vivir y por lo único que yo viví siempre.

- ¿Y porque entonces quieres irte y dejarme en la nada? ¿Acaso eso no te importa?..

- Ginn, por favor, tú no sabes…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- no sabes lo que siento en mi cuerpo como me duele todo las piernas me siento insuficiente no puedo hacer nada por mí mismo- la anciana sollozaba ante estas palabras- tu sabes que no tiene sentido ya viví todo lo que tenía que vivir ahora quiero descansar sentirme bien.- ella lo miro.

- ¿Sin mí?- Harry apenas pudo negar con la cabeza

- Contigo siempre cariño pero es mi hora algún día volveremos a estar juntos.- el silencio abundo la habitación.

- No quiero que te vayas.- lo miro el acaricio su cuello y ella rápidamente llevo su mano junto a la de él, y cerró los ojos para sentir esa caricia como si fuera la última.

- Recuerda que te estaremos esperando, junto con tu familia Ron Hermione.- Ella bufó.

- Como siempre ustedes tres saliéndose con la suya y dejándome de lado.

- Ginny- ella abrió los ojos - por favor escúchame ¿Te amo entiendes? No habría sido nada en esta vida si no hubiese sido por ti te amo de una manera inexplicable. Siempre lo hice fuiste lo más importante en mi vida y lo Serás después. ¿Lo recuerdas?.

Flash Back…

Habían vuelto a su casa Harry se encontraba en pésimas situaciones de salud y Ginny lo sabía no quería que nadie la ayudara quería hacer esto sola como correspondía le dedicaría lo que le quedaba de vida a Harry si fuese necesario. Lo acostó en su cama y acaricio sus mejillas el abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Cariño ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Ginny. El asintió miro los ojos de Ginny sus manos se encontraron con las de ella quien sonreía mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su amado.

- Amor promete algo.- dijo el anciano y cansado Harry.

- Lo que tú quieras vida mía…- los ojos de Harry comenzaron a derramar lágrimas sin cesar mientras seguía admirando la belleza de su vieja esposa- que sucede cariño, no llores…- él puso su dedo índice en los labios de ella.

- Por favor no me dejes solo sé que soy un viejo decrepito pero no me dejes solo no quiero morir sin ti.- Ella comenzó a llorar las lágrimas no le dieron tregua en todo el día había sido un día que sin duda cambiaría el resto de su vida tal vez ese día, marcaba la recta final de sus vidas.

- Harry no digas tonterías, no te dejare solo nunca eres el amor de mi vida te cuidare pase lo que pase siempre estaré aquí contigo.- El sonrió melancólicamente giro la cabeza y miro hacia el cielo lluvioso mientras el silencio abundaba la habitación.

- Y si muero…

- Ni lo digas Harry por favor- dijo ella rogándole con la mirada- no te iras sin mí, no lo permitiré.

- No digas eso Gin, tú tienes que seguir adelante aquí te necesitan- ella negó convencida.

- No Harry si tú te vas voy detrás de ti no me quedare aquí sola siempre te necesite para vivir, el día en que tu mueras yo me iré contigo.

- Gin…

- No digas nada más Harry, yo te amo ¿entiendes? A pesar de los años que pasaron y puedan seguir pasando te llevo en mi cuerpo mi alma mi corazón sin ti no viviré, Harry estaré contigo hasta el final y después y en la otra vida seguiré estando contigo te buscare nunca estaré sin ti- el sonrió acaricio las mejillas arrugadas de su esposa.

- Si que eres terca Ginn- ella frunció el entrecejo- pero sabes que te amo- se apuró a decir Harry- y que sin ti no podría vivir jamás eres todo en mi vida absolutamente todo tú me diste lo más preciado, una familia, y me devolviste la vida y tu serás mía hasta el final.- El silencio volvió a la habitación por unos minutos- Ginn- ella lo miro- ven, acuéstate conmigo- ella sonrió y fue directamente al lado de su esposo ambos estaban acostados se miraron y besaron tiernamente- así quiero estar contigo hasta el final.

Fin flash back…

-¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto Harry, ella asintió- tus ojos siempre fueron mi horizonte tus besos siempre me llevaron hasta el paraíso y…ejem ejem…- Ginny acaricio sus mejillas- fuiste lo que más ame en este mundo por favor no te olvides.

- Nunca Harry nunca lo Hare…- dijo ella con ternura y los ojos rojos.

- Duerme conmigo una última vez quiero sentir tus caricias una última vez.- Ginny sonrió con tristeza al levantarse del lugar se quejó del dolor que tenía en el cuerpo se acostó al lado del robusto cuerpo de su esposo y lo abrazo y estuvieron así por varias horas.

- Tan solo dime buenas noches Harry para sentir que mañana despertare a tu lado y estarás conmigo por siempre…-decía ella sollozando.

- Te Amo Ginny… - rápidamente cerro los ojos y sus manos caían sin fuerza sobre la cama Ginny las sostuvo con fuerza mientras veía que el pecho de Harry ya no hacía referencia de respiración lloro en silencio mientras lo seguía mirando su piel tan fría, sus ojos ya sin vida el ya no estaba ahí, ella se acercó aún más hacia y beso su mano, la entrelazo con la de ella y a su otra mano la coloco sobre el robusto cuerpo de Harry.

- Te Amo Harry .- se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, le dio un último beso, y lentamente Ginny Weasley.

Todo había quedado en la nada, el famoso mago Harry Potter ya no estaba en este mundo ese niño huérfano con tan solo dos amigos sin nadie en el mundo en pocos años había conseguido todo lo que una persona siempre sueña tener una familia una esposa a quien amar ya todo había quedado en la nada, aquellas luchas por el mundo mágico, el sufrir, su vida todo…

Entraron a la habitación James, Albus y Lily, y cuando vieron a su madre como miraba a su padre con la mirada vacía lo supieron. Lily ahogo un grito y comenzó a llorar con ganas, Albus que no podía dejar de ver esa escena abrazo instintivamente a su hermana menor, mientras James se acerco a su vieja madre y puso una mano en su hombro. Cuando Ginny lo miro, vio en los ojos de su hijo tristeza, lagrimas angustia y lo tomo con fuerzas.

Paso un año, el mas terrible de la vida de Ginny sin su amado Harry. Ella habia envejecido diez años mas desde aquel entonces. No paraba de llorar y de suplicar a Merlin y a todos los magos y Dioses que se la llevaran. No aguantaba mas. Acostarse en esa cama vacía ya sin el, acomodar su cuarto y oler la ropa de Harry era mortal para ella. Lo mas doloroso fue cuando acomodo una caja de recuerdos de su difunto esposo, en donde guardaba la ropa de Hogwarts. Ginny no espero mas, y como todos los días desde que había sucedido, iba a visitar a Harry, ahí ella se sentía acompañada por el. Camino por el viejo bosque, y la primera lapida que vio fue la de su amiga Hermione. Su corazón dio un vuelto al ver la foto de ella cuando era joven pegada sobre la lapida, tan sonriente, tan viva, tan buena, dejo unas flores y siguió el camino. Al lado de ella estaba Ron, su hermano su mejor amigo, otra vez la foto de Ron de joven la desvaneció, hizo lo mismo que con Hermione y siguió el camino. Y cuando por fin llego, sentía como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón quería salir de su cuerpo.

_Aquí yace. Harry Potter._

_Tu amada esposa, tus hijos y tus nietos siempre te recordaran._

Y una foto de Harry con 17 años, destruyo las pocas ganas de vida de Ginny, luego vio otra foto en donde estaba con ella y sus hijos, y por último, una ya de anciano. Instintivamente apretó su corazón y lloro, gemía del dolor que sentía en su alma. Miro hacia el suelo encontró una piedra la apreto con fuerzas, no sin antes mirar las lapidas de toda su familia y la tiro lejos.

-¡Me dejaron sola!, muchas gracias familia siempre pensando en mi. Ahora padezco sola este dolor.- Sus manos apretaron su rostro mientras las lágrimas seguían derrumbándose.

-Ginny- Una voz la trajo a la realidad, una voz muy conocida.- Ginny.- Levanto la vista.

- ¿Harry?.

-Ginny- y dio media vuelta y lo que vio no podia ni creer. Alli estaban, sus padres todos sus hermanos, Hermione y el.. Harry.- Ella se asustó tanto que se paro y comenzo a caminar hacia atrás.

- Es una broma esto. No puede pasar, ustedes, y están jóvenes. No…

- Ginny cariño. Somos nosotros- Decia una regordeta y joven señora Weasley, Ginny corrio hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente al igual que a sus padres, a sus hermanos, cuando vio a Fred, este le sonrio.

-Fred, por Merlin, Fred.- y no lo solto ni un segundo.

- Estas vieja hermana- Ella no hizo caso al comentario, siguió la ronda, Hermione le sonrio y la abrazo con cuidado al igual que su hermano Ron.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti enana.- Y por ultimo ahí estaba el, Harry, un Harry con unos 25 o tal vez mas sonriéndole, ella fue rapidamente hacia el y lo abrazo. Todos miraban la escena conmovidos. El por fin la solto.

-Fuiste muy fuerte Ginny. Estoy orgulloso de ti. No podia esperar mas, eres toda una Gryffindor.

- Harry … ¿Cómo?- El le sonrió.

- La piedra de resurrección. La encontraste.

-Pero…pero… ¿por qué están tan jóvenes quieren hacerme sentir mal?

- Ginny esto no es para siempre- dijo el ojiverde ella asintió, el muchacho acaricio el rostro de la anciana y ella le sostuvo la mano para poder sentir esa caricia- Eres hermosa, ahora y siempre.

- ¿Estuviste a mi lado siempre Harry?

- Siempre mi vida y lo seguiremos estando.

- ¿Lo prometes?- miro a los demás- ¿Lo prometen?.- Todos asintieron.

- Nunca estarás sola. Te amo Ginny- Y su figura fue desapareciendo entre la niebla.

- Harry- grito con las pocas fuerzas que tenia mientras le sostenía la mano- por favor nunca me dejes. – El le sonrio.

- Nos vemos pronto amor de mi vida.- Y todo desapareció Los ojos de Ginny siguieron aguados, y se sentó como pudo en un asiento para poder asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Y sonrió, ellos siempre habían estado al lado de ella. Y realmente se dio cuenta, que aunque físicamente no estaban juntos ellos la observaban y la protegían de alguna manera.

Y así pasaron cinco meses, cuando la anciana Ginny fue vencida por la muerte.

Ahora si definitivamente, nada quedaba de aquella niña colorada encaprichada por un niño, por el elegido. Una niña fuerte, que soporto la distancia el verlo con otra, para luego darle una familia y muchas satisfacciones. Ya no estaba aquí. Ahora estaba con su familia y al lado de su amor, su gran amor, para que ahora que sus cuerpos no podían amarse, sus almas sigan el camino juntas hasta que otra vez tengan que comenzar de nuevo y volver a reencontrarse.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos. Esta es una historia que ya había publicado, y la invente hace como seis años. Pero aquí esta la corrección.

No saben lo que me costo terminarla, lloraba mientras la escribía, y eso mal que mal es un orgullo.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios es muy importante para mi, es la primera historia que escribo asi, por que pensé siempre se escribe sobre la vida de ellos en la escuela o después pero. ¿y su muerte?, y así me la imagine.

No sean tímidos y acepto criticas, recomendaciones o lo que ustedes quieran. Esperare sus respuestas..

Besos!


End file.
